Adrenaline Rush
by KamiaKotai
Summary: Kai and Tala tell Bryan all about how to really get the adrenaline pumping, but what happens when they take it a little to far. BryanxRei YAOI, DARK LEMON, RAPE, LANGUAGE Finished May 03, 2006
1. Adrenaline Rush

**_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of it's wonderful characters._**

_**WARNING: This is a dark lemon fic. Meaning it includes descriptions of sexual rape, drug usage, and angst. Flame me if you wish but I just wanted to write it and did. **_

* * *

He didn't remember who he was, the boy he had hurt so bad. What he did know was that he had scarred him for life, taken away something that should've been his to give to the one he loved. His special gift to whomever he choose, and in a few breathless minutes he had taken away that privilege leaving him with a deep wound that he knew would probably never fade. 

Why? Why had he done that? Why had he lost control of himself? Why did he just happen to be there? Why did he have to be so damn helpful, always looking so vulnerable? And why couldn't he stop himself?

All these questions haunt him. He didn't know the answers and knew he probably never would. All he did know right now, the only thing he was sure of: he was now just like them. He had fallen into their trap and could never change what he had done. Staring at them now he hated them, it was their fault. They had made him do it, whether it was with their nasty drugs or deceitful words he couldn't be sure. But he was sure it was their fault. It just had to be. Didn't it?

* * *

/flashback/ 

"Come on Bryan don't be a puss!" crystal eyes bore into his teammate.

"Yeah man. You can't judge something until you've done it." crimson eyes also stared intently, moving from one occupant to the other. "Just picture it like this. Your hearts pounding, your body's tense, you never know if you'll be caught or if you'll slip by again." he was about to continue when the other joined in taking the words right out of his mouth.

"The sound of him yelling, screaming, crying. Begging you to stop, thrashing around wilding. Desperately looking for an escape. Your adrenaline shoots up like a rocket, you start to sweat wildly. And then all that's left is the pleasure, the great pleasure of good hot sex!" Tala finished smirking evilly at his other companion.

"You two are sick! I'm not going to got out and rape some poor guy that I don't even know. And frankly I think you two should go see a shrink. I mean how could you do that? How could you ever do that!" the last sentence came out more as a statement rather than a question.

"It's easy, and don't say it like that. It's not rape, somebody is bound to take them someday. We're doing them a favor." Tala stated indignity.

"What do you mean your doing them a damn favor!" Bryan stood up enraged with his two supposed friends.

"Just what I said. This way they'll be ready for the world, and besides what guy wouldn't want to fuck with hot bladers? They should be thanking us for choosing them, they should feel honored." Tala laughed at the end of his comment and Kai soon followed joining in on the fun.

"Yeah this way their first time will always be memorable!" he laughed harder thinking about the many he had taken this way.

"First time? Dammit! It's bad enough you two are fucking poor kids. But your going further by fucking poor innocent VIRGIN kids!" he glared daggers at the two other Russians who in turn glared back.

"Don't get all fucking righteous on us Bryan! You aren't exactly the 'perfect' Christian either!" Kai spat back straitening up to glare at the elder.

"Well at least I'm not sick." Bryan turned to walk out but stopped short when he felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Wait Bryan! Don't go. Alright you don't have to do it, and we won't pressure you anymore. In fact we won't even talk about it. Just sit back down and we'll get you a '_special_' drink? So how's that sound?" Tala practically pulled his teammate back down into his original sitting position.

Bryan glared at the two before sighing and closing his eyes, "Whatever. But after this I'm outta here, you two are really starting to piss me off." he spoke harshly never even flinching.

"Great, come on Kai. Let's go get Bryan a '_drink_'." Tala flashed his partner in crime a quick wink before pulling him away.

Upon returning Tala set a drink down in front of his teammate before setting down his own and pulling his chair back to him. Kai followed Tala's latter actions and sat down next to his fellow Russians, smirking for an untold secret.

"Cheers." Tala announced holding his glass in the air waiting for the others to join him.

"Cheers." Bryan mumbled back sighing as he took a swig of the liquid that occupied his heavy cup.

Kai did the same but remained silent as he used all his will power not to smile at the Russian on his right. Taking a drink he winked at Tala and set his glass down with a loud 'thud'. He turned to stare at the third occupant in their little party and glared as he watched Bryan take small sips as he stared off into space.

"C'mon already. Stop milking it Bryan. Just drink the damn thing already!" he spoke quicker than he had hoped for and pretended not to notice the glare Tala was so graciously sending him. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when Bryan just rolled his eyes and took a bigger drink, seemingly not noticing the urgency in his deep voice.

Finishing the drink finally Bryan let the glass drop to the table, not even caring if it broke or not. His head was spinning and his mind clouded over, the only feeling was the irregular burning in his groin. 'What the hell? Must've drank that shit to fast. I'd better just wait it out.' sighing reluctantly he leaned back in his seat and tried to ignore the many men that walked past, each one causing him to twitch and shift uneasily.

A cheery voice announced the arrival of another, the voice sounded familiar. Soft and soothing, it was like gentle music during a raging war. He heard his name called and looked up.

"Huh?"

"I said, Hey Bryan." the voice responded.

"Oh yeah, hey." looking around for a moment he decided it best to leave, the smell of this damn place was giving him a headache. "Nice chattin' with you guys but I'm takin' off." Standing he took a step towards the door but was stopped short by the sound of Tala's voice.

"Hey Bry, you don't look to good." the Russian watched his friend with fake concern.

"Yeah well you're no prince charming yourself." Bryan sneered back turning to leave again.

"No I'm serious. Are you sure your gonna be okay? I mean it's pretty damn cold out tonight and I don't know if it's exactly safe for you to be out alone when you're drunk." turning to look at Kai Tala gave him a devious smile.

"We're in Russia, it's always cold out. And I'm not drunk." the tone in his voice clearly spoke for itself, showing his irritation.

"Ya know Tala's right, it's not safe to be out by yourself when you drunk." tilting his head to the side Kai looked at him in a 'if-I-say-your-drunk-then-your-drunk' sort of way.

"For the last time I am not fucking drunk. And i don't need a fucking babysitter to hold my hand and walk me home." he growled at the two annoyances sitting before him.

Kai continued as if Bryan hadn't uttered a syllable, "Ya know I would take him but I gotta stay here and wait for Tyson and Max to show up."

"Yeah and I already told Spencer we could stay for awhile. Hmm...I guess I could just go home anyway i mean Spence would be upset but he would understa-"

"I'll take him." the third chirped up his voice a still soft and soothing.

"You sure?" Kai turned to look at the fourth party of the group, cheering in his head about how the plan was working out better than expected.

"Yeah it's no problem, really. I was gonna head back to my hotel anyway and I could just walk with Bryan, it's on the way anyway." the owner of the voice was certainly a crafty person, making it sound like he was just walking that way and not really taking Bryan home. He obviously knew that Bryan would object because he spoke up again. "Actually Bryan is the one doing _me_ the favor, I don't like walking alone. So now I have some company."

"If you can get him to speak more than a sentence I'll be amazed." Tala muttered under his breath while rolling his aqua eyes.

"Oh shove it Tala." Bryan hissed back to his captain before turning on his heel, "Well c'mon then." his voice softened a bit as he invited the last occupant of the group along with him.

"Okay!" there was a scuffling of feet and a slam of a door and just like that the two were gone, lost in the infinite darkness of the night.

The two remaining Russians exchanged a look, before Kai gave Tala his award winning smirk. Leaning in he nibbled on the other's ear earning a small moan from his surprised lover.

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours, I still haven't cleaned mine up from our fun last night." Kai answered back his lips ghosting over the other's neck.

Bolting up the two surged towards the door not wanting to waste another moment they could spend fucking each other. Walking out the door Tala spotted the burly blonde and yelled out to him, "Hey Spence I'm headin' out c'ya tomorrow k!"

"Alright." Spencer's deep voice seemed to rebound off the walls until it reached the waiting Tala.

Kai nodded his approval and they were off, "Good thing Max and Tyson called and cancelled." he turned to grin at his companion as they walked down the cold streets of Russia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is you isn't it?" the mystery person stopped Bryan by dropping a tanned hand on his shoulder.

Bryan who had been lost in his own thoughts was pulled back into the harshness of reality by the soft touch that seemed to make his world spin with unknown feelings. "Yeah thanks again." pulling his keys out of his pocket he clicked the lock and pushed the door open, the warm air from inside hitting him in the face. Upon hearing the sounds of soft footsteps he turned to see the retreating back of his night helper and grinned. It felt as if something else kicked in and took over, like he was forced to take a back seat view of his own actions. He heard his voice but he couldn't remember actually speaking the words that drifted across the cold air.

"Ya wanna come up?"

"Sure!" the same cheerful tone answered as he and his 'guest' entered his warm apartment building climbing the stairs until they reached the dark oak that was the door to his new life. As soon as they entered he could see himself rounding on the creature and shoving him against the door, slamming it closed and locking the deadbolt in the process.

A whimper of pain echoed through the apartment and the startled stranger looked at Bryan with wide eyes fear evident in the golden pools, "B-Bryan?"

"Ssshh" he hushed the boy and pressed his lips to the soft rose ones in front of him. He felt the person squirm and try to push him away. But to no avail, he was much stronger than the lithe form trying to take control of the situation. He pushed his body against the other's and deepened the forceful kiss, pushing his tongue into the other's warm mouth ignoring the whimpers he received. When he pulled away he could see the other's eyes starting to fill with tears and he spoke to him again. "Bryan I wanna leave now. Let go of me, this isn't fun anymore." the voice cracked and faltered at times showing the obvious emotions.

"Leave now? But the fun is just getting started." he smirked reaching down to pull at the other's waistband. Hearing an abrupt sob he looked up, his eyes glazed over with poisoned lust. The other's golden eyes were filled with fear his small body racking by his silent sobbing. Ignoring the other's pleas he used one strong hand to hold his wrists while the other worked at his clothes. When at last the pants and boxers were off the shirt followed in suit, all left in a cold pile. Lilac orbs scanned the brilliant peace of work before him a sadistic smile playing across his usually stoic face. Grabbing the other he easily slung the him over his shoulder acting oblivious to the boys shouts of protest. Kicking his bedroom door open with his foot he trudged to his bed throwing the other down and starting to work at his own clothes ripping them off anxiously.

The boy grabbed the sheet trying to cover himself to regain some dignity, and more importantly his safety. The thin material didn't serve as much of a shield from the watchful gaze of the falcon who was moving towards him, clothes discarded. "Please Bryan I don't want to do this." the other choked out tears streaming down his face as he made a desperate attempt to reach the door.

Bryan was to fast, snatching the boy and throwing him down pouncing on the squirming form. Straddling his hips he gave the other a hard slap to the face his eyes dangerous. "Shut up you little bitch. Stop your damn whining, or I'll give you something to cry about." he snarled grabbing the others chin in a tight grip. Leaning down he slammed his lips down in a bruising kiss pushing his tongue past the boundaries of the others lips. The victim didn't listen as he whimpered and cried louder his desperate calls muffled by the lavender-haired bladers mouth. Pulling away Bryan quickly found himself tired of foreplay desperate for release, sitting up he moved back taking full control of the limp body wrapping the tan legs around his torso.

Positioning himself at the other teens opening he shoved in dryly not bothering with stretching the other, or even using lubricant. Giving an appreciative grunt his pulled out of the virgin entrance slamming in hard reveling in the scream he received. Pulling out again he repeated the same motion repeatedly feeling himself nearing his climax. Reaching forward he grasped the others erect length giving it a rough jerk. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" the other yelled with a hoarse voice tears flowing from his eyes wetting his desert dry face. Pumping the dripping cock his movements became quick and erratic his body hitting spasms as he shout his own release.

/end flashback/

* * *

"What did you do to me? What did you fucking do to me!" Bryan shouted feeling tears well up in his own eyes his voice desperate. 

"What do you mean, 'what did we do to you?" the other played his crystal eyes full of amusement.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Bryan screamed grabbing the front of Tala's shirt and slamming him against the wall. His heart was racing, eyes full of pain and anger.

"Jeez, if this is how you say thank-you I'm definitely not getting you a birthday present." Kai joked a smirk placing itself on his rose lips.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HIWATARI!" Bryan sneered turning on the other landing a solid punch across his jaw.

Standing up Kai colleted himself keeping a cool exterior as he popped his jaw back into it's proper place. Shaking his head he gave a small smile before rounding giving the falcon a slicing fist to the gut, watching with amused eyes as the other doubled over in pain. "We just gave you a nudge Bryan, you took it from there. You _raped_ him and you can never change that. And now, _you_ are just like _us_." the last words ghosted throughout the room cutting through the air like a knife in butter.

"No. No that can't be true." Bryan shook his head standing only to trip over himself, "I-I didn't, I couldn't of." he stuttered his mind shattering as he stomach started to churn.

"Yes you did." Tala smirked standing over the fallen teammate.

Burying his face in his hands Bryan felt the tears streak down his face, 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rei.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Yeah it really sucked, but what can I do...nothing really. Review anyway, even if it's to tell me how badly I screwed up this thing. Well catcha' later.**_

**_-Tawnie_**


	2. Nightmares

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's wonderful characters. **_

_**WARNING: This is a dark lemon fic. Meaning it includes descriptions of sexual rape actions, drug usage, and angst. Flame me if you wish but I just wanted to write it and did. **_

_**Chapter two: Nightmares**_

Golden orbs flicked open cautiously surveying the landscape, finding he was still in his own room Rei let out a satisfied sigh. He had the nightmare, again. The same cloud that seemed to loom over him and haunt him when he slept. But really it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. One who could never seem to let go of, no matter how hard he tried to forget it always came back.

Pushing the blankets back he crept out of his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes trying to wake himself fully. Taking in a deep breath he let the air free with a content sigh the smell of new furniture still clinging to the newly furnished apartment. In all truth he had planned on leaving Russia after the incident or so he had come to call it. But Kai and Tala had coaxed him to stay saying that he just needed to give the place a second chance. They couldn't understand the real reason he was desperate to leave, or so he thought.

Shaking his head he tried desperately the clear his mind trying to focus on something other than his lingering problems. He hadn't seen Bryan for two weeks, not that he minded all that much. He knew that the guy had a tough life and wasn't exactly stable, as he had proved at the worlds, but he had never in his wildest dreams expected that from the falcon. He had pushed himself to believe that Bryan was really just confused and had only hurt him all those years ago because he had feared the punishment sure to find him if he failed. It still hurt though, and he was still trying to get over it.

Kai and Tala were there to help him though and that was enough right, they were always hugging and touching him in comfort. Just overall nice guys if you asked Rei. Lee had always told the tiger he was to trusting, it seems that now that trait was about to take it's toll. Stepping across the floor his body underwent a set of tremors as the cold wood connected with his warm appendage. Making his way to the fridge he had to jump back feeling his toe nudge something warm and soft. Kneeling he smiled to find one of his kittens lying on the ground watching his with curious eyes while moving in for a long stretch.

"Hey Kara how are you today?" he asked in a baby tone picking the black and white mix up to cuddle it's face with his own. The creature gave a replying 'meow' before liking the tiger's cheek affectionately, Rei in turn gave a soft laugh before replacing his baby back on the ground. "So are you hungry? I know I am." He just barely whispered moving to search through the wooden cupboards.

Fiddling with random things he finally settled on making cream of wheat that having been his favorite when he was younger. Actually that still was his current favorite, he had just about screamed when he found it in the store aisle. Pulling out a pan he walked to the sink turning the knob and waiting for the water to begin to flow. Reaching out he let the water start to fill the metal appliance almost jumping out of his skin when he caught the faint sound of a knock at the door. Looking up cautiously he set the pan back in the sink moving to the door with careful footsteps.

"Rei it's just us now open up." He heard the familiar voice call from the other side.

"Yeah hurry up I'm freezing my ass off!" Tala chimed in knocking on the door in a rhythmic fashion hoping to speed the tiger up a bit.

"Hold on guys." Yelling back he worked at the many locks on the door finally freeing it to have Kai practically plow him over with the offending wood. Waiting till the two entered he moved to shut the door only catching Tala starting a new sentence, "Hey Rei uh-" '_thump' _Pulling the door back in shock he started apologizing rapidly to the one whom he just slammed in the face, a solid hit. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know anybody else was there and I just kinda assume-." Freezing Rei backed up a few steps noticing a familiar Russian voice trying to stop his insistent rambling.

"Forget about it. It's no big deal." Bryan responded entering the apartment and sliding the door shut behind him.

Realizing he were staring with his mouth wide open and most likely a deathly frightening look crossing his face Rei snapped back shaking his head softly. Closing his eyes once he rubbed his shut lids hoping for a different result when he re-opened the soft golden orbs. Letting his vision slide back into view he swallowed the lump in his throat when he registered that he hadn't made a mistake and Bryan Kuznetsov was indeed standing in his apartment giving him the oddest of looks.

During the moment two pairs of eyes watched amusement sparking through the crimson and crystalline orbs. Their first pawn was standing still an impassive look covering his face, while the other was biting his lip nervously trying to hide the evident fear. Surprisingly the first took pity on the younger and smirked trying to change the subject, "So Rei what were you so busy doing that it took you so damn long to answer the door?" he inquired cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Oh yeah I was just making breakfast do you guys want some?" he asked nicely making sure to keep an overly protective distance from Bryan stating his obvious feelings. Golden orbs watched the others with a fearful alertness making sure to capture every movement they choose to make.

Kai looked at the other two occupants waiting for their silent reply before turning back to the waiting Rei flashing him a small smile, "Sure Rei that'd be great. We got up pretty early and didn't get a chance to grab a bite before we headed out." the slate haired teen answered watching as Rei backed away slowly his wary never straying from the form of Bryan.

"Oh. Okay great just make yourselves at home and I'll be right back." he faked a smile flashing Bryan one last guarded look before scurrying to the kitchen setting about his earlier task of preparing breakfast.

/living room/

Watching the tiger's retreating back Kai smirked refraining from licking his lips at the others frightful appearance. Rei may no longer be a virgin but he still had something about him that made the phoenix want to rip his clothes off and ravish his right there. Settling for a less active situation he turned to Bryan the falcon sitting on the couch his eyes wandering about the apartment. "Cozy isn't it. I bet you of all people would be right at home in Rei's bedroom." he mocked his eyes shinning with twisted entertainment.

"Yeah Bry. If you want we'll hold him down for ya." Tala added laughing as the thought seemed more appealing by the moment.

Bryan winced by reflex the memories flooding back hitting him like the wave of a tsunami as he closed his eyes tightly trying to will them away. "Shut up." he whispered clenching his fists to the point were his knuckles were a ghostly white.

"Oh come on buddy don't be like that. It would be fun, just like the first time only twice as great." the wolf pressed in further ignoring the extreme pain the other was forced to endure as he bit his lip cursing under his breath. "Speaking of which I'm going to see if the sexy kitten needs any help in the kitchen. And besides that I always get my best ideas while working, who knows maybe Rei will get to take them for a test run." he stood walking from the room while chuckling to himself.

"You son of a bitch!" Bryan spat jumping up and reaching for him only to receive a sharp uppercut in the gut leaving him gasping for air. The offending attacker grabbed the falcon by the back of the neck and threw him easily on the chair moving to straddle his hips. A rough hand grasped his face forcing him to look deeply into the dark crimson eyes of a sadistic phoenix.

Smirking Kai pushed down giving the other an almost bruising kiss pulling away to leave them both gasping for air. "You had the fun of being on the giving side but have you ever been on the receiving end?" Kai asked darkly his eyes glazed with a lustful desire.

"Fuck off Hiwatari." Bryan spat pushing the other off him just in time for Rei to enter a tray with four different bowls and four coffee mugs. Seething with anger Bryan shot a look at Tala who came out trailing behind the tiger surprisingly enough holding a small kitten no bigger than a shoe box. Trying to soften his look a bit in hopes of putting the other at ease he looked away the pain flashing through the younger eyes was enough to make him want to walk straight off a cliff.

/after breakfast/

Saying their final goodbyes the three departed Bryan and Rei's farewell more of a few cautious looks exchanged between a pair of hurt golden pools and shame filled lilac grey.

Shutting the door behind Kai who was last out; after giving Rei a friendly kiss on the cheek that needless to say Rei just about broke his neck when he snapped back being startled out of his sanity, the golden eyed teen let out a sigh of relief. Waiting until he heard the footsteps fade he made quick work of the situation first cleaning the dishes and then running to change his clothes throwing the soiled pair into the washing machine along with the sheets from the previous night. Grabbing a pair of clean boxers he skid across the floor to the bathroom kissing Kara one the way out.

Slamming the bathroom door shut he locked both the door and the deadbolt that he had installed just in case. Turning the knobs he let the water run to a scalding hot knowing that if anything the blistering liquid would help to wash away the feeling that he was still a victim to. Ever since that fateful night Rei felt, dirty. No matter how long he bathed or how hard he scrubbed the result was always the same. He had even gone so far as to were a rich cologne trying desperately to hide the revolting smell that seemed to radiate off of his own body. It wasn't just his body that had experienced a change, his mind was clouded and he was constantly afraid that somebody would be waiting for him. He could hardly go to the grocery store without thinking that at least one person was out to get him. It always felt as though somebody was watching him, expecting him to make the wrong step.

It was thanks to this mind set that he was scared. Not just frightened or jolted but he was living in sheer terror, fear was the only feeling that he could really know. When would this feeling ever blow over? He could never be sure, in fact he was fully aware of the fact that it would never blow over leaving him just as an empty shell with a phobia of being touched. It had hurt, felt like he was being ripped in two. But the part that hurt the most was that he had been under the impression that he and Bryan had become friends, now he could probably never bring himself to fully trust anybody. "Why Bryan? Why?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

_**Well there it is for you, the second chapter. I was just planning on this being a one shot but then everybody wanted an update so how could I resist? Obviously I couldn't eh. Anyway I hope you like it and thanx and million to Casey (wolflover7) for all the info about rape and how one would feel after it and such. Casey you rock! Oh and Kara I hope you enjoy playing the kitten, cause in this story you are Rei's best friend. The chapters will probably all be this short and sometimes smaller but I have a lot more to do lately with my mum going to college and all...ugh. I have to help teach my younger brother for our home schooling since my mum won't have as much time. I'll try to update often though, and hope you will do me a favor and review! Thanx again. Catcha' later.**_

_**-Tawnie**_


	3. Haunting Memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its wonderful characters. **_

_**WARNING: This is a dark lemon fic. Meaning it includes descriptions of sexual rape actions, drug usage, and angst. Flame me if you wish but I just wanted to write it and did. **_

_**Chapter three: Haunting Memories**_

"So what are we going to do? I'm tired of playing the good guy." Tala complained his blue eyes lazily fluttering open and closed, "I want to get to take the kitten like Bryan did." he pouted glaring with jealously at the falcon who was seated on the window seal his lilac grey eyes watching with fake interest as people scurried down through the ice cold streets of Russia.

"I do agree that Bryan always gets the good things." Kai replied thoughtfully opening his crimson eyes. Shifting his gaze he stared at the others back knowing full and well that the teen could feel their gaze and was just trying his hardest to avoid their skeptical watch. "So falcon are you going to come with us to see Rei tomorrow?" he added in looking up with a bored expression.

"Whatever." the other almost whispered orbs filled to the brim with pain as he forced himself to hold composure in front of his supposed friends. It wasn't as though the teen considered himself weak if anything he thought himself to be stronger than most. But his teammates would never, never let him forget his most haunting mistake. Instead they choose to remind him every single day, starting when they first caught a glimpse of him in the morning to when they all retreated to their separate rooms for sleep. After his _incident_ three years before Kai and Tala had decided that the three of them would move in together no questions asked. He had wanted to protest but the instant he started to fight them they reminded him of his mistake and convinced him they were the only ones who would ever tolerate him after the sin he had committed. Sighing he turned to glare at the two, "I don't care anymore."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a rumbling dryer echoed through the otherwise silent apartment flat the loud pounding of the contents startling the young tiger as he sat wide eyed in the dark house. The bulb that had kept the apartment filled with the warmth of light had only seconds ago burnt out leaving his dinning room shrouded in darkness. Jumping up he dashed for the supply closet his heart threatening to burst under all the strain. He hated the darkness, he despised it. Maybe if it had been lighter that night he would've been safer, if the moon would've been shinning he would've been spared.

Rounding another corner he let out a soft whimper the cold nipping at his exposed flesh, goose bumps leaving their trail down his arm. Hearing a padded footstep he whipped around breathing frantically his golden eyes scowering the room for any signs of life. "Kara!" the teen called out desperately. "Kara is that you? Please tell me it's you!" Shifting his gaze he slowly backed away his feet moving silently across the floor until his back was met with the cool wall. Sliding down the wall his frail body was met with the harsh feeling of a sob bubbling up and wrenching through his form. "Pl-please." Clenching his fists the tiger pulled himself deeper into the corner hugging his shaking knees tighter to his trembling figure. Burying his head the teen closed his amber orbs, and cried.

The salty tears blurred his vision the sobs racking his entire body, pushing him to a mental limit. In an attempt to calm himself the tiger gently massaged his temples his fingers moving to run through long ebony bangs with careful strokes, snagging here and there. Sniffling he looked up at the continued sound of muffled feet traveling across the hardwood floor until at last the came to a stop. '_Meow!_" the mix kitten greeted its owner happily rubbing against tearstained legs. '_Meow!_' It tried again this time more aggressively as if to say, '_Pet me! I love you now pet me!_' The soft animal continued on with it's antics until Rei finally gave in and smiled softly at small creature before running shaking fingers through the soft black and white coat.

"Why didn't you answer me?" he questioned his baby softly while taking in deep ragged breaths. "You scared me Kara." Biting down on his pale bottom lip the Chinese teen tried desperately to hold back the tears. Scooping the kitten up he held it close to his body and cuddled the furry face, "I was so scared." he admitted at last more to himself than to the kitten he was clinging to. Looking up he was met with the familiar eyes of Kara the set staring back at him curiously before slowly drifting close a loud purr was emitted from the animal as it slowly started to wander to its waiting dreams. "Well c'mon then let's go change that light." Rei declared calmly the erratic beats of his heart slowing gradually until it settled back into a steady rhythm.

Standing the tiger continued down the hall this time stopping to switch on the light before taking a good look around. Golden orbs flashed across the entire space before rose lips let out a content sigh. This was a normal event for the teen. Something would startle him nearly to death and after some time and coaxing from Kara he would crawl back out from where ever it was he had chosen to hide. All the lights in the house would be flipped on when passed until every shadow had disappeared, fleeing from the greater power of the light. The house would remain this way for the rest of the day and sometimes throughout the cold night in hopes of curing the sickness that was plaguing the tigers mind.

Slowly turning the knob the tiger pulled the light door back cautiously, ready to run if need be. Taking in a deep breath he yanked the door open and jumped back eyes wide with the fear of not knowing what could be waiting to hurt him. When the only sight that met his eyes were the normal contents of the supply room he let out a breath he hadn't remember holding before reaching in and plucking out the nearest bulb. Easing the door back to its original positioning the ebony haired teen retreated down the hallway Kara, whom he had set down, in tow. Minutes passed by like seconds as the golden-eyed teen proceeded to replace the poor burnt out light for a new refreshed one. "That's better now isn't it?" he smiled looking down at his kitten for approval. Honey soft eyes looked back at him brightly before the creature finally agreed to her master, '_Meow! '._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Bryan I want you on your best behavior." Tala lectured cruelly. "No pinning Rei down, no attacking him, and no, under any circumstances, raping him." pausing he let a sly smirk replace his stern look, "That is unless we are there to watch." Ending the wolf looked up to find Bryan watching him with a disgusted expression hatred shinning through his slick facade. Shrugging it off the blue-eyed teen raised his fist and started to unceremoniously pound on the door louder and louder with each connecting blow. "Hey kitten open up it's just us!" he shouted holding his pale face close to the door.

"I coming!" a muffled reply easily identified as Rei's voice yelled back. The familiar sound of sliding metal and turning locks followed before the door was finally yanked open a set of sleep deprived eyes staring out at them with warmth. That is until the golden met the lilac grey. Seeming to shrink away from the falcon Rei mustered his weakest smile amber orbs clouding over with the pain of remembrance. "Hey guys." the greeting was a pitiful one but none seemed to mind as he stopped back and ushered them in. "Do uh, do you guys want anything to drink?" the Chinese was a good two feet away from the rest as he made a steady habit of licking his chapped lips.

"Sure, what do you have?" Kai replied crimson orbs glaring at Kara who had made a point to growl at him as she stood planted to the ground.

"Um soda, water, juice, milk, tea, coffee, hot chocol-"

"Alright Rei you don't need to name off your entire stock, coffee is fine." Kai laughed at the other before turning his attention back to hand wrestling the small white and black fuzz ball Rei insisted on keeping. (**_The kitten is attacking his hand which is why I called it hand wrestling._**)

"Yeah coffee is good with me too." Tala chirped watching with a set of amused blue eyes as the kitten seemed to be getting the best of Kai's battered hand.

B-Bryan?" Rei stumbled on his words the warmth little to none.

"Coffee is fine." Bryan answered back softly his eyes saddened by Rei's cautious acts toward him.

"Right coffee it is then, I'll be back in a minute." nodding gently the other slowly backed away making sure to keep a keen eye on the falcon. Feeling his back meet the swinging door that lead to his kitchen he pushed back against it the hinges squeaking ever so slightly as it allowed him entrance. Letting out a deep breath the tiger tried to will his nerves into submission his heart beats only quickening their pace. "Calm down Rei, it's just the guys. You've been around them hundreds of times, known them for years." Wiping the sweat from his brow the teen pushed from the wall he had been using for support and made his way to the coffee machine his hands trembling with fear.

/**In the Den**/

"Damn thing." Kai cursed freely sending an angered glare at the kitten who was smirking back at him in her own kitten-like way. "Why the hell would Rei want to keep such an ugly thing like _you_ around?" he questioned the creature somewhat expecting an answer.

"I thought you liked cats Kai?" Tala jumped in raising a fine eyebrow at his lover's antics. "You were always so lovey dovey with them back at the abbey, hell even at the last worlds you insisted on keeping that stray." he mused chewing on his lip thoughtfully.

"Yeah well they weren't ugly and they didn't attack you for no apparent reason. This little creep insists on biting me until I lose that arm." he shot back his voice filled with an obvious annoyance.

As the two continued their senseless bickering Bryan moved towards the kitten scooping it up with one arm and cradling it close. "You really shouldn't hang around them little guy. They'll hurt you-" pausing for a moment he watched the animal bite its own tail happily munching on it. That is until it realized that the tail was its own, after that moment it decided it best to lick the small appendage. "and everybody else you care for." Letting out a heavy sigh he wondered to the kitchen slipping through the door without so much as a muffled footstep. Leaning against the oven he watched as Rei busily dried and put away some damp utensils humming softly to himself. "Hey uh Rei?" he tried softly.

The sound of metal clanking echoed through the room, the soft melody cut off instantly. The only thing that resumed was the heavy breathing of the surprised teen as he struggled to keep in a sob that was threatening to get loose. Biting his bottom lip the tiger slowly turned his heart beating so loud he was astonished that the other hadn't heard it as well. Swallowing the large lump in his dry throat the other dared to look at the falcon his body getting a terrible shake as he started, "D-did yo-you need something Bryan?" he managed out.

"No not really, I just wanted to bring this little thing in here so it didn't get hurt." The lilac grey eyes searched the form of the other reading his movements like an open book. Settling into an uncomfortable silence he started again, "So what's its name?"

"Um Kara, its Kara." Rei replied his amber orbs watching the other cautiously, muscles tensing under the strain.

Wetting his lips Bryan took a large leap in his mind happy that Rei could even talk to him now, unlike when they had first met up again after their "incident". "Look Rei, I know I've said this before and it probably doesn't mean much to you now but, I really am sorry about what I did. I don't know what came over me, I-I just wasn't myself. But I won't blame anybody else for my rash actions, and I know you have every right to hate me but I was hoping we could start over. Ya know?"

Turning away Rei continued on his earlier task of drying the dishes his voice lacking any sound as the other stood waiting. "Bryan I-"

"Hey Bryan where'd that cat go?" Tala shouted as he entered the kitchen his blue eyes scowering the area for any sign of black or white, "Kai thinks he couldbeat her if they fought again." Stopping for a minute a sly smile made it way to his pale face, "Did I interrupt something?" he teased spitefully.

"No. I was just seeing if Rei needed a hand. I'll just be out in the den with Hiwatari." Bryan responded shooting Rei one last longing look before handing Tala the cat and exiting the kitchen.

'Please Rei; just give me a chance to make it right.'

**

* * *

****A/N**

**Well here is the next one, I just finished it but now that I did I can post the new chapters. One for each of my stories. So if you read any of my other ones they are updated too. I'm sick right now and as I found out it doesn't really take as much work to write a chapter as I whine about. I really miss jumping on the trampoline but I'm to sick and plus that it is 40 below this week, but that is including the wind chill. Oh and I want you all to check out this story called, **To Love the Samurais**, it is so cute! . It has Tala and Kai and Kai plays the somewhat tuff guy. Rei and Bryan are a couple and they are just so adorable! And besides that unlike my story it actually has a plot line! If anybody has any ideas for this story let me know, I (as you can see) am just rambling in the chapters...So any help would be appreciated. Thanx for reading and please review! Go check out that story will ya! It's hard to find really good stories now a-days so do yourself a favor k! Catcha' later.**

**-Tawnie**


	4. Harmless Fun

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its wonderful characters. **_

_**WARNING: This is a dark lemon fic. Meaning it includes descriptions of sexual rape actions, drug usage, and angst. Flame me if you wish but I just wanted to write it and did. **_

_**Chapter four: Harmless Fun**_

"Are you guys sure about this?" Rei questioned while he eyes scanned the crowded lobby warily. "I mean, I don't really like public places very much." he reasoned pushing himself against Tala as a man brushed past him busily. Smirking down at the other Tala let his hand brush the tigers butt tenderly before instantly pulling away, pretending not to have noticed the brief moment. Rei on the other hand was frozen in place, eyes closed, body shaking with terror. Taking a quiet breath he whimpered feeling the tears prickling his eyes threateningly.

"Yeah no problem Rei, it's just the movies. After this we'll take you right home and you can go back to living alone and cuddling that GOD forsaken cat of yours." Kai replied speaking of Kara with obvious distaste.

"I miss Kara." Rei replied longingly moving his shaking hand to wipe the tears away begrudgingly. "She doesn't like to be alone for very long." he went on thoughtfully his amber orbs shinning with the unshed liquid he was trying his hardest to hide from the views of his peers.

"Ugh, well she'll have to manage on her own." Kai shot back wrinkling his nose his disgust before draping an arm over the smaller shoulder ignoring the feel of the teen tensing under his limb.

"But I-"

"No buts. Now come on this show is supposed to be great." Ushering the teen along with him Kai winked at Tala and Bryan gaining to separate reactions from the two. One grinned happily to himself while the other glared before turning away with an annoyed huff. Shrugging it off he pulled the door back and let the darkness envelope them with its overwhelming touch. Small light strands lit the pathway down the rows of seats and the screen was already flashing through numerous commercials of upcoming flicks. Picking out a set of empty seats that were set towards the middle of the room Kai silently lead the way finally letting Rei walk on his own.

Finding his way down to his seat Rei finally managed to get himself situated only to find even less comfort when Tala found it necessary to rest his pale hand on the tigers trembling leg. "Relax kitten. I won't hurt you." Tala soothed his hot breath ghosting over Rei's ear and warming it considerably while at the same moment sending chills running up and down his spine.

"Y-yeah I know." Rei smiled back weakly his words not having any effect either on Tala nor himself. Closing his eyes he willed his body to comply with his wishes. The shaking slowly started to diminish but only added to the internal fear that coursed throughout the Chinese teen's body. Looking to his left he saw Kai's eyes scanning over the colors and images that was the movie.

Crimson turned to meet amber and the other man smirked at Rei's curious expression letting his gaze wander to where Tala's hand rested comfortably on the abused boys' thigh. Unbeknownst to Rei the hand was carefully moving forward, inch by inch every time the owner making it seem like he was just adjusting in his seat. Every time Tala moved and then settled back in his hand would have changed its place the distance between his appendage and wanted prize getting smaller and smaller with each passing second.

Pale eyes observed the situation and after sitting by for what seemed like an hour of the tigers' torture the falcon finally snapped. Reaching over he snatched Tala's arm back holding a firm grip on the slender wrist connected to the wandering hand. "Knock it off Tala." he snarled quietly his soft pools telling the tale of a deeply wounded Russian falcon. Applying more pressure to the wolfs wrist he gave off a warning glance before shoving the said appendage into Tala's chest in an angry fashion.

"Why you feeling left out?" Tala teased letting his hand wander down to Bryans thigh as in exchange for Rei. Rubbing circles he slowly made his way up until he reached the elders crotch.

"Fuck off." Bryan hissed shifting in his seat in a desperate attempt to shake the red-head off of him without making a scene that would undoubtedly startle Rei.

"Oh come on Bryan don't be such a prude. I need something to keep me busy through this snore fest and if you won't let me toy with my new found muse you'll just have to keep my interest peaked. Along with many other choice body parts." the younger mocked once again regaining his place massaging Bryans abused groin in a sadistically sick way.

Not giving the wolf the satisfaction of bothering him Bryan turned his attention back to the film eyes sweeping over the unfamiliar scene. Fighting the urge to grab the other by the throat and shake his until his pain was equal to that he had caused him, the pain he had caused Rei. Sucking in air his teeth felt the chill like stepping out of the ocean at the start of a storm his nerves reacting almost instantly as he hissed. 'Damn you Tala. Damn you and Kai straight to fucking hell. How dare you sit there perfectly content even though you know that inside Rei is bleeding.'

Feeling the tortuous motions stop he looked to Tala and noticed the other watching Rei as he started to fidget. Frowning he then moved his gaze the sight causing his rage to flare up within his heart. Kai was leaning close to Rei whispering and nipping his ear ignoring the fact that the other seemed to be on the brink of tears. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands clenched his pant legs so tightly Bryan was sure there would be a whole. Squinting Bryan could make out Rei shaking something terribly his teeth sinking into his lip in an attempt not to cry.

Letting his anger haze over any thoughts that could be considered rational he shoved Tala back against the back of his seat and leaned to Kai. Reaching past Rei he shoved the phoenix with an even amount of strength his back connecting with his chair making it let out a screech under the pressure.

As soon as he regained control Kai's eyes shot open the crimson as dark as blood seeming to conceal all the fury Bryan knew was building. Shaking his head he gave Bryan a promising look before moving back to Rei gripping his chin pressing his lips close and whispering soft words that were unidentifiable to the Russian. Clearing his throat he gained Kais' attention again the other giving him a cross between a smug and dangerous look. "Need something falcon?"

"Yeah I need you to sit back, shut the fuck up, keep your damn hands to yourself and watch the fucking movie." he snapped feeling guilt when Rei winced at his deep, cold voice being so near to him.

Noticing the strain gone Rei looked up to find Kai leaning back in his seat a scowl plastered on his pale face. Managing a silent sigh of relief he let his eyes stray to Bryan his eyes softened to see the falcon looking straight past and keeping a stern and watchful eye of the two-tone haired Russian who was grumbling and watching the movie playing out before them.

'What was that all about?' he asked himself his eyes losing focus on the screen as he went into thought. 'B-Bryan helped me. Kai and Tala have been paying a lot of attention to me and I don't want to hurt them but...but I don't want to be with them like that. I don't want them to hate me, I need them. Nobody else would still care for me if they knew. If they knew how dirty, how unworthy and pathetic I really am they wouldn't even be able to cast me a passing glance. I don't deserve their love; I'm not good enough for anything anymore. I really am weak.'

Golden eyes squeezed shut fighting the tears that sprang to meet the world prickling the edges of his amber pools. "I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

Three sets of colored orbs turned to the neko-jin occupying the seat in the middle section. After years of training in the hell called an abbey their senses were peaked. All three Russians had heard Reis' silent apology but only one was effected; only one felt the water building in his gray pools the tear searing his heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twisting the key Rei smiled softly when the lock clicked and allowed him the entrance to his final destination. Stepping into the dark apartment he reached out and instantly flicked on the light the darkness retreating back to its hiding in the corners and the shadows dispersing. "Kara I'm home!" he called his mood lightening when he noticed the kitten jumping down from the chair that was set in front of the fireplace stretching before prancing over to him with her cheerful nature.

Smiling broadly he reached out to the creature, "Hey baby did you miss me? I sure missed you." Watching the animal flop onto the ground and roll over giving him an expectant look he grinned sheepishly. "You are so cute! So did you miss me or did you miss the belly rubs I give you?" he teased crawling to his best friend.

Watching as the kitten got up with a bewildered look in its widened eyes and scampered off he frowned wondering what had spooked her. Hearing a chuckle he turned and stared up at Kai who offered him a hand up, "Sorry kitten didn't mean to scare off your little ratfink." he spoke casually snorting when he spotted Kara peaking around the edge of the counter wrinkling her nose at him before narrowing her soft eyes and letting out a loud meow of disapproval. "Oh be quiet, I'm not going to hurt him."

The creature hissed angrily and gave him a warning glare as if to say, 'Yeah right you liar. I know you; I know what you really want from my Mommy.'

Rolling his eyes Kai easily pulled Reis' lithe form up and secured him tightly against his chest ignoring the shiver that raced throughout the others body. Hearing soft padding of footsteps he cast a look behind him to find Tala smirking at him with a suggestive look.

"Um Kai can you please let go of me now." Rei asked in a small voice his breathing starting to speed when he felt Tala approach from behind, followed by a strong hand making its way down his back.

"Don't be so hasty Rei, the fun is just starting." he whispered huskily his mouth placing itself by the tiger's ear before licking up the outer shell seductively.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trudging down the hallway Bryan slowly made his way towards Reis' apartment his mind going over the events that had woven their way in his thread of a day. In actuality he wasn't all too eager to reach the flat, remembering the way Rei had winced when he had spoken...it-it was killing him. Hearing a muffled '_thud_' followed by the sound of glass breaking his eyes instantly shot forward and without wasting time he ran to the door. The doorway to the first moment of the rest of his life.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Well the ending really, really sucked but hey what can I say. Not much really. Anyway I hope you will review. Sadly this short story is coming to a close. 1 chapter left and then the Epilogue I think. It will take me awhile because stuff has been happening around here. Anyway tell me what you think. Also I'm sorry for the grammar but this was hard enough to get up and I didn't get the time to re-read it. So if you find anything really bad don't hesitate to let me know. Thanx again. Catcha' later.**_

_**-Tawnie **_


	5. Redemption

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its wonderful characters. **_

**_WARNING: This is a dark lemon fic. Meaning it includes descriptions of sexual rape actions, drug usage and angst. Flame me if you wish but I just wanted to write this and did. _**

_**Chapter five: Redemption**_

"Oh great I forgot we brought him." Tala muttered looking up in great disappointment.

Narrowing his eyes Bryan watched the scene begin to unfold. Kai had Rei pinned back against his chest holding his wrists in a vice grip each movement causing pain to the neko-jinn. Tala was kneeling in front of the other his hands in mid-motion to ripping away the remainder of the now sobbing mans clothing.

"Look falcon just go wait outside and we'll be out in a minute. Okay?" Kai smirked before running a pale hand across Reis trembling and shirtless chest. Licking his lips he looked back up to find Bryan sending him a deadly look his eyes lost of all emotion but anger. "I thought I told you to scram. Now stop the noble act and just go back to being the oblivious little coward you really are." he snarled his crimson eyes regaining their usually dangerous edge the lust starting to lessen.

Dropping his head Bryan shook the feeling of pain welling up within him the searing feeling of betrayal flooding back to him. Hearing a cry of his name his vision shot up to lock with that of Reis', the tiger's eyes desperate as tears feel freely down his tanned face.

"B-bryan p-please help m-me I'm s-s-so sor-sorry. Ju-s-st please." he whimpered his uncontrolled sobs breaking through the steady voice he tried to fake.

"Don't bother with him love, he won't budge. He could've at least tried to stop himself when w-"

"No." a soft but confident sound broke into Tala's' teasing one. Unbeknownst to Rei Bryan just stopped Tala from giving him what could've been the most important news of his life. Bryan made the choice though; he knew that if he held back and let Tala continue for just one more sentence Reis outlook on him may have been altered. 'I don't want to be let off in anyway. I deserve the eternal guilt and even if it means I may wish for my own demise after every breath he takes, every glance he passes my way. This is my cross to bear and I will do it. For Rei, I owe him that at the very least.' his thoughts lingered until the voices started to break through.

Kai and Tala exchanged looks before both turning to glare at Bryan, using similar tones they both snarled. "What?"

Standing from his previous position Tala took a skeptical stance before repeating himself and Kai but this time holding more specification. "What did you say? Did you just tell us no?" Faster then the blink of the falcons eye the wolf stood before him a hold fit for a god catching hold of his shirt collar. Intimidation was his most powerful weapon and after years of training he knew how to aim it.

Not pausing for a moment Bryan moved his gaze to lock with that of Tala's, "Yes. If you two think I will stand by and let you hurt him _again_ then sorry but you fuckers have another thing coming." Snapping his arm up he used his free moment while Tala was still in awe to strike him with a powerful blow across the face. As predicted the swipe sent Tala reeling backward landing flat on the ground and gave him less then a minute's time to snatch Rei from the floor where he was suspiciously holding a white object close to his ear.

First thought having been to head for the door he swiftly changed directions and headed down the hallway seeing as Kai had made a point to block the only other escape route. Rushing down the narrow hallway he shifted Rei so the Chinese man was slung lightly over his shoulder bouncing freely as Bryans' steps fast and uneven. Tearing past what he remembered as the bedroom he made quick pace for the bathroom only stopping when Rei's frazzled voice cut him off. "Wait Kara we can't forget Kara!" he shouted while frantically pointing at the small fluff ball that trampled after them sliding across the slick floor.

Letting out an irritated growl he swung around and in one fluid movement caught a tight hold on the black and white fur ball who in turn hissed and fought to free herself. Keeping it still he hastened his pace until finally reaching his destination with a relieved sigh. Sliding Rei and the kitten free from his body he dumped them both in an unceremonious heap on the floor. "Now shut the door and don't open it for anybody. Not even me." he instructed before turning.

Scurrying back down the hall he heard Rei's voice one last time calling after Kara who was now right on the falcon's heels a look of determination flashing through soft eyes. Shaking his head he turned to corner only to be greeted with what felt like a boot to the face forcing him to the ground in the most peculiar way. Groaning in pain he barely managed to roll across the hardwood as a white and orange boot came down just inches from his head.

Shooting up he rounded and dished out his own kick at level height watching Tala as his face contorted with pain when the boot connected with his gut. Just when he was off to catch Tala and put him down for the count a pair of strong arms caught him from behind reaching under his armpits and then locking behind his neck. "Kai." he sneered jerking violently in hopes of freeing himself.

"Bryan." Kai replied in a husky tone leaning to nip at the others ear before fully taking the lobe and biting down piercing the skin. "You should've just done as we told you." he lectured motioning to Tala who was struggling to regain the wind that Bryan had forced from his lithe body. "And now you've gone and locked Rei away from us. Although you should know it doesn't matter, we'll have him eventually. But as for now, we have you." he mused running his tongue around the outer shell of the man's ear.

Letting out a noise of disgust the falcon snarled before starting to thrash with a vengeance, leaning forward hoping to force Kai onto his back where he could then throw him to the floor. Kai was very much prepared for this move and instead of falling for it smirked before grinding his crotch into Bryan's backside grinning sadistically when Bryan let out a tortured moan before cursing himself for doing so.

Straitening back up Bryan did the last thing that came to mind, "You won't get your hands on Rei. Ever!" he spat before bringing his foot up to wrap around Kais knee. Forcing it out dropped the phoenix flat and after spinning on him the lilac-haired teen sent a few random kicks to the fallen mans side and chest. Hearing the sound of scuffling he turned to find Tala standing with what Bryan thought was a stain glass lamp clutched in his grasp.

Not giving the elder Russian a moment to escape the wolf lunged forward and without regret or hesitation smashed the object against the head of the other. Falling to the floor like a lump of coal Bryan held his head while groaning in pain pulling the limb back to find more than an even amount of blood rolling down the flesh of his pale appendage. Feeling his head loll to the side he frowned at the unfamiliar sound catching his senses. Blinking twice or more his brows furrowed at the sight of what he assumed was a telephone. It was white and plain but for some reason unknown to him the electronic device was already on and the sound of a female operator was drifting to him. Focusing his blurry vision he could make out the numbers the screen held, meaning that the last number dialed was. "9-1-1." he whispered softly.

"What was that love?" Tala asked slowly making his way towards the Russian straddling his hips and giving him a victorious look. Leaning forward he set one hand on either side of the silver-eyed man's head. "Now who was it who was going to stop us from getting to Rei? You?" Laughing he pulled back before gaining an angry look and landing a sharp punch to the jaw and another to somewhere around his eye. Both were interrupted by the sound of Kai's yelp of pain.

Turning their views they watched in wonder as Kai, who by the looks of it was headed for the bathroom, came stumbling back with an enraged Kara biting his neck and her claws grasping at his face. The slate-haired teen was shouting in pain and after a few breathless moments he caught the cat and ripped it from him but with it taking a good piece of his own flesh. "Ah you fucking little bastard!" Kai roared holding the baby tiger from him before slamming it to the wall watching with a satisfied grin as it fell to the floor and after a notable amount of effort scampered away with a limp.

Reaching to his neck Kai hissed and dapped tenderly at the wound his neck was sporting and after an equal amount of swearing turned his attention back to the hallway entrance. "Wolf you take care of the falcon, I'm going to get the tiger. Wouldn't want him to miss this." he smirked nodding to Tala before heading back down.

"HIWATARI YOU SICK BASTARD YOU STAY AWAY FROM REI!" Bryan blared floundering to buck Tala from his form groaning in pain when his head started to throb. Feeling his eyelids droop his attention snapped at the sound of Rei screaming and Kai barging against the bathroom door trying to force his way in. "I...I failed you Rei. I failed you again. I am the one who is sorry." he mumbled his vision once again blurring but this time not from pain but from tears.

Letting his eyes fall shut Bryan slipped away into a world full of darkness, full of regret and guilt. Shaking himself free he let the pain take him. And the last thing the man remembered was the sound of a siren and then feeling a great weight being pulled from his chest, from his heart.

Xx1 Hour LaterxX

Nodding to the paramedic Bryan stood before making his way towards the truck that was parked next to the one he sat, but mainly to the boy sitting inside. Peeking around the corner he watched as Rei fiddled about with his bandage humming softly while trying to soothe Kara who was sporting a matching wrap around her small furry body. Waiting until the paramedic was done giving Rei similar instructions for each of the patients, that being himself and Kara, he watched the man walk away to give Rei some privacy.

Moving around the corner he cleared his throat as not to startle the other when he made his appearance. "Hey-uh are you both doing okay?" He questioned the tiger watching as he turned to smile up at him lightly.

"Yeah, just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing big." Looking down he watched as Kara scrambled from his grip and moved to Bryan standing on her hind legs and resting her front paws on Bryan's stomach. "I think she likes you."

"Yes well she isn't so bad herself; the little thing did save you and me both." The falcon grinned appearing to be light hearted as he reached out to please Kara with a good scratch behind her small ears. Hearing a soft purr he sighed before sweeping her up and taking a seat next to Rei holding the small creature in his strong grip.

"You know I still never got a chance to-" pausing he bit his bottom lip nervously, "you know, thank-you for saving me. Well for saving us actually." he motioned to Kara after she narrowed her eyes at him cutely. Hearing Bryan laugh he looked up to meet the stony silver gaze before averting his own taking on a now serious nature. After a few long moments he started again, "Bryan I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you."

As soon as the words hit home Bryan turned away with what felt like a knife to the chest his light starting to diminish at just the voice Rei had taken with him. Nodding his head he took in all the information and after a few moments he accepted it, "I understand Rei."

"But-" turning to smile Rei cautiously took a hold of Bryans shivering hand, "But I can try."

_**

* * *

**__**A/N **_

**_Well thank wolflover7 for inspiring me to write this chapter so quickly. Actually I wrote this the day after the other one was up so yea for me! I'm sorry I didn't load it right away, but hey it worked and I got two more reviews! This wayyou had to review the old chapter and this one...-nervous laugh- Well you don't have to but um...-thinks- Ha Ha! If you want the Epilouge you will review! And also I know the fight scene sucked but it would have been worse without her help so once again that is to her (wolflover7)! Thank-you Casey! Sorry HP Goblet of Fire is on in the background and the music catches my attention to easily. -Sweat drop- Well I still have an epilogue and though you may all kill me when I finally finish it that is a rise I will take. -Shies away- Anyway I hope you liked this one. Thanx again for reading. Catcha' later._**

_**-Tawnie**_


	6. Happy Endings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its wonderful characters. **_

_**WARNING: This is a dark lemon fic. Meaning it includes descriptions of sexual rape actions, drug usage, and angst. Flame me if you wish but I just wanted to write it and did. **_

_**Epilogue: Happy Endings**_

The noise of the television drifted throughout the warm house the sounds carried to all three occupants of the new apartment. The colors mixed and meshed together as one of the men had found it necessary for everything to be perfect. The other male could hardly resist buying his companion anything his heart desired. And so the outcome was an orderly lavishing flat very easing to the eye and soothing to the soul. Letting out a heavy sigh the form on the couch mock pouted before taking up the remote once again and flipping through the channels. It was lucky for him that his Russian falcon was occupied because otherwise he would have been scolded. 'Bryan hates it when I begin to channel surf' Rei thought smugly taking heart in the fact that he was getting away with something that was in his case, sneaky.

"Rei I can still hear you!" The other yelled in as if on cue.

"But how?" the man whimpered back looking down to Kara for an explanation.

Looking up from his laptop he shook his head, "Considering that I'm right behind you so if I did want to look up I could see the t.v. and also factor in that you have the volume all the way up and just a minute ago the President was speaking and then it flipped to something about women's sanitary products. Correct me if I'm wrong love but I don't suppose he was making an announcement for a new discovery on such."

"Kara!" Rei whined but if you had heard it the sound was more of, 'karrraaaaaa!' "You were supposed to be the look-out!" he reminded as the now grown cat looked up at him with innocence. In actuality the cat was only 6 months old but she was no longer the size of a kitten, nor was she the size of what would be considered a cat. So in Rei's mind she was a tat. Teenage cat as he latter explained to Bryan who hadn't understood the logic.

"No use in blaming the shrimp Rei, it's not her fault that you can't find something to hold you interest for more than five minutes." Musing on the subject for a minute he raised an eyebrow, "At the most."

Turning away with a 'humph" Rei went back to his television and after smiling slyly he reached for the remote again tossing a glance over the back of his seat every now and again. Just as his fingers grazed the cool exterior and Rei thought he was in the clear…

"Don't even think it kitten." a sharp voice cut through to him freezing him in place. Twisting in his seat he noticed that the other hadn't even shifted his gaze to watch him. "And no I didn't have to look to know. You are too predictable Rei."

"Well I'll have you know th-" the tiger's words fell from his mouth as a soft knock at the door set off a ringing in his ears. The soft knock however turned into a loud pounding so hard the door shook. Rei was on the verge of panic when two voices reached his sharp ears and he let out a sigh of relief. "Spence! Ian! It's open!" he shouted smiling to himself.

The predicted two entered with similar grins before they headed in separate directions in the apartment. Ian made a dive for Kara and the two started with their usual fights whereas Spencer moved to stand over Bryans shoulder reading over his work as a dictator would with his troubled student. Leaning down the elder ruffled the slightly younger man's hair and smiled, "Hey happy anniversary guys." His smile widened at the look of shock placing itself on both of his friends' faces. "Didn't think I would know did you?"

"Well considering that-uh it is only our 4 month anniversary of moving into our new apartment, yes I'm rather shocked. What person in their right mind remembers the date his friends' moved?" Bryan inquired quirking an eyebrow at the blonde giant.

"I do." Spencer replied giving them the benefit of the doubt. The giant knew that they were also dating and that this was the anniversary of such but the two seemed shell shocked that he mentioned such so he just went along with the falcons "new apartment" try. Glancing at the two he stifled at laugh at the look of relief both held at thinking they were in the clear. Shaking his head he trudged to Rei and after ruffling his raven locks as he had done to Bryan he slumped down in the seat next to him.

The three sat in a comfortable silence after, which didn't exactly begin until Spencer snatched the channel checker from the curious Rei who made it a hobby of his to flip through all 800 channels repeatedly. Even in the tiger happened to find something that caught his attention he would changed it either way. Rei was currently trying to slink around the elder in hopes of retrieving his "control". He would have gotten away with it if Kara and Ian hadn't come barreling down the hallway, this time Ian in the front yelping frantically.

The small man stopped and blinked several times his mind tinkering away with the sight, "Hey Rei what are you doing crawling behind the cushions like that?" he pondered. His question caused all Bryan and Spencer to both exchange looks before turning to see Rei hiding behind his barricade of throw pillows his hand just inches from reach. "Nice try." Spencer chuckled pulling it away.

Rei snapped his fingers and snapped his teeth before jumping over the chair and watching Ian glumly. Closing his eyes he sighed before re-opening them a look of mischief flashing through his golden orbs. Words weren't needed to be exchanged because only a second later Ian went screaming down the hallway Kara and Rei hot on his tail.

Just as the group passed the entry the doorbell rang and the last being stopped in his tracks before turning as stiffly as a robot to answer it. Pulling it open he absent-mindedly smiled at whoever it could have been, minutes passed and not a sound met his ears. Opening his eyes that had somehow molded themselves shut he glance around the entryway to search for their guest. In the case the form was a small as Ian he looked down but instead of finding a guest he found a bouquet of roses, a mix of deep crimson and a sharp blue color that he hadn't a name for.

Blinking randomly he crouched down to the small vase and after thoroughly searching the bundle found a small greeting card. It was plainly addressed to Bryan and himself but the return address was left blank which sparked him with curiosity. Pulling the card open with an investigative manner he unfolded it with gentle movements his amber pools scanning the lettering. It was quite simple,

_Bryan and Rei,_

_Happy Anniversary. See you soon._

And then the rest was left blank except for a small scribble that he assumed was either a mistake or a signature he couldn't make out. Poking his head further through the doorway he peered around the hallway and after finding nothing he shrugged before closing the door and re-entering the dining room.

"Hey Bry we got a _bouquet_." he replied using an accent at the finishing word. "No return address though. It's really pretty though." Setting it down on the table he watched as the elder pulled the card out as he had done and scanned it. The other must have found something he didn't because his face paled visibly and his eyes widened with what Rei assumed was shock.

"Rei I-"

"Um guys! You might want to check this out!" Spencer called to them his voice wavering slightly with an emotion the tiger couldn't place.

Upon entering the whale increased the volume to the television and all six, counting Ian and Kara who had also joined, watched the images flash. The female reporter was talking as footage played across the screen from earlier that day. From what they caught she was announcing something.

_In other news Tala Ivanov and Kai Hiwatari were released on bonds today. After charges pressed against them by former teammates, Rei Kon and Bryan Kuztenoz. Ivanov and Hiwatari's lawyer had this to say._

At this point all occupants were completely absorbed in the images and sound, oblivious to anything and everything around them. Eyes wide with the familiar view as their old friends' lawyer took over the screen. He stood with none other than Kai and Tala themselves. Microphones were held out and cameras flashed but neither flinched.

"_If either Mister Kon or Mister Kuztenoz wishes to pursue this case we will see them in a court hearing. My clients have nothing to hide." _

Finishing up the slender man pushed the mics away yelling out lines such as "no comments" but still nobody backed away, if anything they pushed closer. Nobody in the house spoke as the camera closed in on the two Russian offenders. They didn't blink nor turn away. The moved their gaze to look directly into the eye of the camera, directly into the tigers soul. Both gave similar smirks before smiling sadistically.

The female anchorwomen continued as the t.v. went on with some newer report that had nothing to do with the importance and urgent nature of their new crisis.

"_And today a new…."_

Her voice went unheard as the sound of glass breaking followed the announcement. Eyes turned to Rei who watched with a horrified expression, or more to say terrified.

"Oh my GOD. No."

**And that just goes to show you that not all stories have happy endings. **

**

* * *

****_A/N_**

_**Hope you enjoyed this story and thank-you for reading. This is my last farewell. Catcha' later.** _

**_-Tawnie_**


End file.
